No Need For Yelling
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: Uh...boredom is the devil. Tenchi looses his voice, and while he is rehearsing for the time he chooses, it comes back full force.


**No Need For Yelling!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, I never did, and I never will.  
  
Author's Note: This is NOT one of my best....Boredom is the DEVIL!!! 8^***  
  
**Chapter 1  
  
"Today Is the day I make my choice" Tenchi thought until his peace was interrupted by a huge BOOM coming from downstairs.**  
  
**Yet again, Tenchi Masaki's beautiful home was blown to pieces by an experiment gone wrong in Washu's lab(most likely because of a carefree blond we all know). Ryoko, being as drunk as she was, wasn't phased. Ayeka snapped awake, but also in the midst of a hangover, she fell right back onto the bed. Sasami was already up and cooking breakfast, and was almost knocked headfirst into the garbage disposal (that wouldn't be good). Tenchi woke up immediately, got dressed, and ran downstairs to see what had happened. Kiyone joined him at the last step, and they both jogged to the door of the scientist's work area, blown apart.   
  
"What happened? Are you alright Washu-chan?"asked Tenchi. "Get...that...out..of..my..lab.....NOW!!!!" yelled a disgruntled and angry Washu, pointing at First Class Detective Mihoshi. "I'm sorry Washu-chan! I didn't mean to do it! I was just trying to help!"cried Mihoshi as she was booted out the door by Kiyone.   
  
"Now, let me see if I can fix the damage....AHH!" Washu's voice turned from partly-calm to suprised as yet another explosion consumed herself and the black haired boy inside the shelter of the laboratory.   
  
*********************************************************  
"Lord Tenchi? Are you okay?" asked Ayeka Jurai, very concerned, and over her hangover. "Oh, Tenchi..My Tenchi! What did Washu do to you?"asked Ryoko, floating over to hug the bewildered man on the couch.   
  
As Tenchi Masaki tried to ask what had happened, he found himself without a voice. Then it dawned on him, Washu had just shooed Mihoshi out of her lab, and was trying to fix the damage, when KABOOM! He and Washu had been caught up in the debris as the lab exploded. "Oh no! Is Washu alright?" Tenchi's mind screamed. He sat up and got a piece of paper and pencil to write..  
  
"I have lost my voice and cannot speak so I am going to write this out on paper..WHERE'S WASHU??"   
  
"Oh, she's fine! There's no need to worry Tenchi, she's taking a nice bath to get the soot out of her hair." answered Ryoko. "I'm sorry you can't talk, do you know the cause of it Lord Tenchi?" inquired the purple haired woman. _//Why would he stupid princess//_ The space pirate thought as Tenchi wrote down that he didn't know the cause of his sudden laryngitis.   
  
"Friggit! I was gonna tell them who I chose today too! GRR >.<" Tenchi's mind screamed.   
  
Washu then emerged from the bath, completely clean, looking like nothing had happened earlier. Seeing Tenchi concious, she walked over to where he sat down. "Hey there sleeping beauty! You Ok? I was worried bout'cha. If that Mihoshi hadn't fumbled about in my lab this could have been avoided." Washu added as she glared daggers at the GP officer. Tenchi then scribbled on the paper he had used before.  
  
I'm fine, are you Ok? I've lost my voice though, do you know why?   
  
"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, you were just screaming your head off when the lab exploded. Oh and I'm fine...~ . 0*"   
  
::sweatdrop on Tenchi and other girls::  
  
"It should pass in about a day or so, have a sore throat? Want some home made popsicles? Anyone?" Suggested the red haired girl. ^ . ^ "Sure Washu-chan." They all agreed.   
  
*************  
  
It had been a couple of days since the explosion, and Tenchi could talk a little bit, but it was still rather painful. In his room one morning, he was rehearsing what he was going to say when he anounced his true love to everyone. Since his voice wasn't very loud, he had to strain to hear himself. Trying to speak a little more loudly, Tenchi's words went a little like this:  
  
"I"M SORRY AYEKA, BUT I LOVE RYOKO. "  
  
Slapping a hand to his mouth, he heard the certain footsteps of a certain princess. BAM! The door opened, and Ayeka stormed into the room. "Lord Tenchi, who was it that said that dreadful sentence? It wasn't you, was it?" Tears were filling the eyes of the violet-haired female. "Uh.....Ayeka....heh heh..hi there...."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT DID YOU?" Ayeka was on the brink of sobs, supressing them to scream out the words.   
  
"Ummm....well....uh....yeah..I.....uh....did....uh.......sorry?"  
  
  
THE END  
  
**** ***** ***** *****  
  
~*Small Epilogue*~  
  
The end. Tenchi finally chose Ryoko, too bad Ayeka killed him before they got married. Oh well, it's the only fate that stupid carrot farmer deserves! ~ . 0* Until next time.   
  
***** ***** ****** ****** ***** ***** *****  
Umm....yeah. I was REALLY bored, and I had some MAJOR writer's block. ^_^;; Lame excuse huh?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
